<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Mars by Cherrypie55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650609">After Mars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie55/pseuds/Cherrypie55'>Cherrypie55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vault Era one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, The Vault (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie55/pseuds/Cherrypie55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Missy's head after the events of Mars.</p>
<p>A 12th Doctor/Missy short fic set in the vault era. More chapters/ one shots will be added when I can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twelfth Doctor/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vault Era one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Mars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Missy had taken to her bed since the events on Mars. Three long, linear days she had lay there, all these ‘feelings’ going round and round like a carousel. Up and down, round and round, go the little horses, <em>oh there goes Sadness</em> she thought<em> and here's Hurt, look the big white one, Concern.</em> She giggled to herself feeling manic. The Doctor said these new emotions were a good thing, a sign she was doing well. Missy thought they felt more like being punched in the gut, all the air being ripped from her as she struggled to comprehend what she was feeling.</p>
<p>Sadness. The Doctor was mean. She helped him and his pet get back from Mars and all he could do was look all weird and tell her she'd have to go back in the vault. Like she could of suddenly missed a thousand years going by, of course she had to go back she'd promised him.</p>
<p>Hurt. And anyway why wasn't he proud of her?! She'd done a good thing. She helped the egg when he asked, didn’t escape, didn't steal the tardis not to mention she hadn’t killed him. She practically saved the day. Yet was there any thanks? Any acknowledgement of what she'd done? Any pat on the head good girl Missy? No! Nothing but big stormy eyes staring at her all confused.</p>
<p>Concern. The worst one. The one that wrapped itself around her throat tightening until she couldn't breath. What was wrong with him? The Doctor had looked almost shell-shocked to see her in the tardis, okay she was supposed to be in the vault but he just stood there staring. She'd asked if he was alright Concern rearing it's ugly head before she had time to keep it in check. He'd said some speech about the vault but that wasn't it not really, she could feel it, she'd walked over to him asking again if he was okay wanting to comfort him of all things. Her hands almost reaching for him of their own accord.</p>
<p>So she'd gone back to the vault just like she'd said she would. No one had checked on her. Not even the eggman. Still in her full Victorian outfit, hair a little bit worse for wear, she had collapsed straight into her bed to cry. Missy had learnt it was okay to cry in front of the Doctor but never if it was about him, he could never know how much his rejection hurt her. Most of this regeneration had been spent trying to gain his friendship back and he snubbed her at every turn. It made her so mad she could scream, so she did.</p>
<p>“Missy?” She heard him ask gently in his thick accent bringing her back to the present.</p>
<p>“What?” Missy grumbled sulking, turning away from where he stood.</p>
<p>She felt the bed behind her dip as he sat down, close but never touching, he let out a sigh.</p>
<p>“Thank you for helping Nardole with the tardis." He said just as gently as before.</p>
<p>Missy stiffened and rolled over only to be met with the sight of the Doctors back. Hearts thumping she asked “Why? Why are you saying that?”</p>
<p>The Doctor rested his head in his palms and rubbed at his worn face before answering.</p>
<p>“All of this,” he gestured around “was, is, to help you see, to help you..”</p>
<p>“Be good.” She interrupted.</p>
<p>“Yes Missy to be good.” He sighed again. “and I have to recognise when you're really trying so thank you.”</p>
<p>Missy smiled so pleased at the validation she felt, for all of thirty seconds <em>yes Missy, well done Missy, pat on the head do you want a treat nice puppy didn't kill anyone,</em> she was pathetic. She huffed angrily and turned away again she wasn't one of his pets.</p>
<p>His hand on her shoulder made her flinch, he's lucky she didn't bite <em>bad puppy bad</em>. “I should have said it then but this time around I'm not great at the thank yous and I'm sorrys. I think I used up all my I'm sorrys a few regenerations back.” He said with a slight chuckle.</p>
<p>She didn’t laugh. Just stayed still resolutely looking the other way unable to face him. His hand on her shoulder burning her flesh through the layers of clothing. She wanted to turn, to reach out and touch his hand, see the way he was looking at her. Sometimes he had this look in his eye like she was .. worthy. Worthy of trying to save, to spend a thousand years with, it was terrifying. How could she be worthy? So she didn't look. Didn't risk seeing that look, didn't risk him pulling away if she tried to touch him, she just stared ahead until he sighed again and she felt his hand leave her shoulder and his weight leave the bed.</p>
<p>“I brought you some food.” He said as a parting statement before exiting the vault.</p>
<p>Missy stayed in bed two more days after that, tears silently tracing their way down her cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>